The God Of Mischievous Love
by abbytheappleiou
Summary: When Bruce's past inspires him to create his own daughter in his lab everything backfires when she falls in love with the changed Loki. Is it true love? Or does the god of mischief strike again?
1. Bruce

Bruce had always doubted himself. After growing up in a broken home, constantly shut up in his room out of fear of getting hit with a vodka bottle, you couldn't blame him. His farther would convince himself his wife Rebecca had given birth to a mutant son due to his work with radiation. Brian was driven by an insane jealousy of Bruce as he was a object of Rebecca's love. Brian was then tipped over the edge during being intoxicated and began to abuse Bruce frequently and murdered his wife. As a result of his actions Brian was shut up in a mental asylum and sentenced for life. Bruce was then sent to live with his auntie, Susan who was understanding of his rage after his childhood sufferings and raised Bruce as her own.

At 18 Bruce graduated science high school, the went on to desert state university in New Mexico with no distractions or people to hold him back. As a scientist Bruce picked things up well, cloning, robots and the supernatural field.

Bruce was obsessed with creating life wether they were robots or humans brought back from the dead. What Bruce couldn't perfect was creating human life from scratch. Failure after failure he wouldn't give up. He knew it could help. Loki's attack on New York made him cautious of security and how he and the avengers could help. Until one day he became aware of his childhood and the way he grew up. He thought to himself 'I want to care for a child of my own and show them that there is always someone there for them.'

As of his master in science he was able to try all sorts of new methods, electricity and considering organ donating. He would collect organs from different science labs to create his own child. He had no one, he wasn't in a relationship, but he wanted a child, not a girlfriend.

He would succeed.


	2. Camilla

Bruce spent years on and off trying to perfect his long awaited daughter with the healthiest organs he found in labs and jolting electricity waves through each of their lifeless bodies. He perfected 4 bodies which then failed communication before camilla was created.

Camilla was beautiful, so well put together, from each strawberry blonde hair on her head to her perfectly painted toe nails in the colour emerald green to match her piercing eyes.

Each year of the 17 year olds life Bruce would watch over her. Her first steps, climbing the towering oak tree in their back garden, going to high school and heart-breaks. He had told her that her mother died whilst giving birth to avoid her thinking she was different and getting bullied. Bruce almost never left her out of his sight. He read the avenger comic books to her every night before she went to bed until she was 11, he then passed on the old books to her. She was a tomboy after all, dressing up in cosplay and fighting off he bad guys, Loki and Ultron. Villains always seemed to strike her she would be fascinated by their past and how they became so hated.

He never told her about his powers or the avengers or Loki's attack on New York. As a result of his care and safety he never returned to The Avengers and lost contact with them. They were convinced that he had moved on, started a life away for home with his daughter. However, he hadn't. The guilt haunted him every day and he still jotted down solutions of how he and the others can protect their planet.

Bruce paced the floors of his lab after receiving a panicking message off of Steve. Most people would be panicked if they read a message from Captain America. It read:

Bruce!

Long time no see.

Me and the gang are back in New York.

Coming to get you.

Be ready by 3.

Steve.

Bruce's heart began doubling its pace. 'What about camilla, I can't leave her but I can't bring her she doesn't know anything about my past.'

Previously known as 'The Hulk' he was embarrassed to tell Camilla, she would think it was all a joke.

His brain suddenly came alive bounding with a bright idea. He jolted around quickly to his notepad to write his exact words and rehearse what he would direct to Cam, when suddenly he knocked a shelf off of the wall and a jar tumbled down and scarred him. He swore.

He heaved himself up on the work bench with all of his remaining strength and stood up straight walking as if on a tightrope toward his pen and paper.

He finished up his short hand writing and stared down regretfully and the unseen neatness of his scribbles. Bruce made his way to the stairs forgetting his injury earlier.

'Cam, I need to talk to you, quickly.'

'Dad! Dad! Come here! Quickly!' Camilla shouted abruptly.

'Cam? What is it?' Bruce answered whilst running up the hard wooden steps.

'The van outside the house, its your friends from the comic b- dad what happened to your head?.'

He pressed his fingertips lightly on the gash. 'Oh holy...' His eyes caught Camilla's before he finished the sentence. 'Cam can we talk quickly before they get here?'

'Dad, why are they here? Are they pretend? Am I dreaming?' Camilla was immature for her age.

'Look there is something I meant to tell you before now, I just didn't want-'

'Where is the green guy? The hulk lright? He is on the van and in the comic books. Where is he? Is he still an avenger?' She questioned still looking out the triple glazed pane until her eyes met Bruce's in a fixed gaze.

'The hulk is an avenger he just hasn't spoke much with the others in a while, he has had more important things to take care of.' His lips perked up at the edges.

'What did you need to tell me?' Camilla asked finally as she crossed her legs and lightly bounced on the bed.

A chorus of knocks serenaded the door at once.

'Damn. I'll explain...' He sighed. 'On the way.' his eyes expanded and turned to answer the door.

He looked through the reassurance that was the peep hole engraved in his door, grasped the handle with a breath and released it, revealing his old friends. The Avengers.


	3. Meeting the Avengers

'Wow Bruce...your head.' Tony observed with sympathy.

'Fighting with sharks or something?' Natasha asked eye brows arched as she patted him on the shoulder and walked on into the kitchen with the others.

'We were wondering what you were up to when we parted.' Clint chuckled.

Bruce sighed lightly with a small secretive smile and pushed the door shut. He turned sharply and walked along to the kitchen.

'So tell us Brucey, what's with the scar?' Steve forced.

'What kind of look are you going for? You don't want to end up with an eye patch like me, ay?' Nick laughed and pulled on his patch setting it sling back and slap his eye socket.

Bruce's eyes darted back and fourth and met each of their eyes. Half of his mouth was open hopelessly, failing to even form half a sentence.

There was a silence for a while until tony spoke up.

'Well as a celebration of us all here we should open a bottle.' He said.

'Tony!' Natasha protested basing off his habits.

'What I'm just say-'

'Guys, what the hell are you doing here. You can't just show up at my house like this.' Bruce asked slightly concerned now of Camilla.

'Well I did warn you in a text.'Steve brought up.

'Well you must be early.' Bruce turned and looked at the clock. 3:13pm it read. Fooled Bruce looked at his watch it read the same time. He stared at the floor flummoxed.

'In fact, we're late Bruce.' Clint observed.

'How long was I out?' He whispered to the floor hoping nobody would hear.

He touched the gash on his head in reminder.

'Thats the toxins getting to your head.' Nick proclaimed reaching for a grape from the ceramic bowl on the table.

Camilla edged down the steps hesitantly listening to the conversation.

Bruce popped his head around the door to see Camilla. He gestured her over.

'Guys, this is Camilla, my daughter.' He announced with a light hand on her shaking shoulder.

Camilla counted. 'One, two, three, four, five...Where are the others, the other two, the hulk and Thor?'

They all eyed Bruce for reassurance.

Tony sighed still looking at Bruce. 'Well, Thor is up in Asgard with his family crisis or what ever...but The Hulk, we don't know.'

Bruce looked across at Camilla's stunned face.

'Wowwwwww, so you guys are really the Avengers? You don't look like the comics, but I can tell.' Camilla boasted, proud.

'We would like to talk to your dad honey, would you mind stepping out?' Natasha asked as politely as possible.

'Sure, I understand.' Camilla grabbed a grape. 'See you dad.' She waked out and up the stairs to her room. She jumped on her bed and grabbed the comic books from underneath her bed.

'Bruce. What's with the daughter. I mean we knew you moved on but what, how?' Nick asked.

'You have a wife or...?' Clint observed.

'Guys, no no no and no. I created her in my lab and raised her myself. I had no choice. I needed some form of life after we all went separate ways.'Bruce answered checking for Camilla behind him.

'What. Man you grew her?'Steve asked creeped out.

'I had no one to have a child with. I'm a scientist Steve.' Bruce said with a matter of fact tone.

'And you didn't tell her about you're powers or knowing us or Loki?' Natasha asked, quite insulted.

'If I tell her she is a lab grown human she will never talk to me again. I let her read my Avenger comics but I will never tell her that I have super powers.' Bruce looked at Natasha and Steve back and fourth not knowing what to do with himself. 'Do you think she would believe me?'

'Wouldn't it be cool if she found out you used some special DNA and she somehow got super powers too.' Tony asked trying to piece things together.

'Tony, I cannot tell her anything I thought this was put behind us. Loki is locked up in Asgard and Thor is there searching for his dad. What's the problem?' Bruce asked.

'Thats the thing...' Nick brought up looking Clint in the eye.

Camilla again started to edge down the stairs. Eavesdropping on the conversation with her knees bent.

'Loki has an army, current or old we don't know and they are somewhere either in Asgard, New York or LA, we are still unsure as to wether Loki is aware himself, or being locked up was his plan.' clint explained nodding his head at the others.

'Loki!' Camilla thought, light bulbs shooting around in her head getting excited.

'And you didn't think of telling me before you got here? I could have sent Cam to my auntie's and came myself.'

Camilla wanted a clearer hearing, she tilted her ear against the outside of the kitchen wall.

He clenched his fists, the veins encrusted in his now pale green skin.

'Wow, Bruce, Bruce. We need you and by all means bring your daughter along with you. If she finds her powers she could help.' Natasha said soothingly rubbing Bruce's arm calming him.

'If you think I'm going to let my daughter who I have been paranoid over for the last 17 and a half years fight against Loki and his army then you are way out of line.' Bruce nudged Natasha off.

'But she can come to the head quarters, right and she wouldn't exactly be fighting, just guarding Loki, possibly give him therapy...he might need it,' Nick asked, angry that he has organized this.

'Dad better take me to the headquarters. He knows how much I want this.' Cam thought to herself.

'Look I ain't Captain America without The Hulk, c'mon Bruce, we need you, you make us a team.' Steve claimed.

'My dad...The Hulk..? He's tiny!' Cam thought in disbelief.

'What about Thor?' Bruce asked releasing his fists.

'He is up there already, probably trying to get Loki out.' Clint said shaking his head.

Camilla gasped silently. 'Loki is coming out?'

'Getting him out?' Bruce asked straining his neck.

'Thor cannot bare seeing Loki in the state he is in, constantly lonely.' Tony explained.

'Doesn't he deserve it?' Bruce asked rhetorically.

'Thor believes he could be a major asset to The Avengers.' Steve explained leaning against the counter.

'I'll agree only if we aren't going to try to kill each other again.' Bruce said with a smirk.

'THAT'S MY BRUCE' Tony shouted as he lead Bruce into a waltz.

The the others laughed as Bruce and Tony danced whilst Camilla punched the air.

Camilla ran up the stairs and back onto her bed when he heard he dads footsteps. She was still baffled by the rumor that her dad may be The Hulk.

'Cam, Cam I need to talk to you.' Bruce said as he poked his head around the door.

'Its okay I know, you're The Hulk.' Cam said abruptly.

'Camilla! You cannot just jump to these conclusions.'

'But Dad, are you?' Cam asked arching her eyebrows.

'Honey, I have been meaning to tell you...'Bruce answered.

'Im old enough to know dad.' Cam stood up and hugged her dad tight.

Taken aback Bruce stumbled back then wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

'Yo, Bruce! Get down here!' Steve shouted from the porch.

'C'mon Cam' Bruce gestured her down the stairs.

Tony brushed past the others to meet Camilla.

'Camilla right?' Tony asked.

'Yeh, I prefer Cam.' She replied looking up.

'I guess your the tomboy type?' Tony asked looking at Camilla.

'Yes. I admire superheroes, but I suppose that doesn't make me a tomboy...but I am.' Camilla replied chuckling.

'You could be a superhero, you can be anything you want, anyone you want, I'm positive you know who I am.' Tony looked at the van through the door.

'Tony I don't want you talking non-sense into my daughter.' Bruce walked over to tony and pulled his daughter away chuckling.

'Well just assume' Tony laughed and walked along side Bruce and Cam.

The group stood in front of the van admiring it.

'Thor?' Nick looked at Clint then to the others.

The group looked around eyeing each other.

'Yeh..' Natasha replied sighing.'Camilla you want to choose a seat in the van with me?'

'Sure' she looked at her dad for reassurance first.

He nodded.

The rest of the group followed. Nick and Clint sat in the front.

Nick turned to rest. 'Asgard here we come.'


	4. Journey Went Down Hill

Natasha, Camilla and Bruce sat along the back row whilst Tony and Steve sat on the middle row. There was a bit of an awkward silence until Cam piped up.

'So what about your guys powers?' She asked not expecting much of a response.

'Well, your dad here can get something out of being angry. He turns big and green and can knock anyone out with the lightest punch.' Steve said as he rested his chin on his folded arms across the seat.

'That's why I turn into the Hulk, so I look tougher.' he sneered obviously sarcastically.

He chuckled, trying not to sigh through his guilt.

'Look guys, I know its too late to turn around now but... am I not going to be a nuisance just getting in the way around Asgard and things?' Cam asked regretfully, disappointing herself.

'Look kid, depending on what you can do you will be looking and guarding over Loki's imprisonment, you can talk to him and help him through what ever it is he is going through and we may be able to release him sooner.'Natasha implied looking around to ensure she said the correct words.

'Im going to be guarding Loki?' Camilla asked out of pure disbelief.

'Almost befriend him. Pretend like you're interested. Find out as much information as possible.' Tony ensured.

'Im going to befriend the arch enemy and use him for information?' Camilla talked slowly, took long intervals in between her words.

'Basically yes, you must keep him safe, don't think of him as the enemy Cam, think of him as a friend or so, a school friend.' Bruce added.

'Oh Dad...what about school? I totally forgot.' Cam flushed and shut her hand over her mouth.

'Don't worry, I will take care of it...' Bruce looked at Tony.

Tony give Bruce the thumbs up and turned away. Steve synchronised with his turn.

Wild thoughts were running through Camilla's head.

'Im inside of the avengers van on the way to Asgard...'

'People on the road must think we are a bit overly enthusiastic Avenger fans..'

'Im going to be talking to Loki..giving him life lessons, treating him like a friend...what if he tries to murder me...'

'Oh god'

Camilla strained her neck and went red in the face. She started sweating abnormally

Natasha turned to face her when she saw her rocking rapidly back and fourth.

'Cam...CAM. Bruce! Nick stop the car! Pull over!' Natasha screamed in panic.

Bruce fumbled with the seat belt and he tried to carry Cam out of the back door of the truck.

'Is it travel sickness? A panic attack?' Natasha bombarded Bruce with questions.

'No, I don't know, this has never happened before..' Bruce lay Cam down as she started to spasm. He grabbed his own hair and pulled it outward in frustration, his guilt accelerating.

Tony spurted out the van. He kneeled down next to cam and brought out a tool from his pocket. He flashed it in Cam's face directly to her eye. He stared for a while until he saw.

'Oh Bruce. This isn't any ordinary panic attack. This girl is a superhero.'

'What. What? What do you mean she is a superhero?' Bruce asked arching his eye brows down to the sweating bridge of his nose.

'You either gave her a set of supernatural organs or she just picked it up. I think we all know the answer to that observation, don't you agree Bruce? Tony asked stretching over to view the other gland in Cam's neck.

'Hey, stop giving me a hard time, Camilla is the one having a panic attack and i might be right now.' Bruce put his hands on his hips and started breathing deeply.

'Cam, hey Cam, take deep breaths for me.' Tony asked as he held her head steady.

Bruce walked over to Camilla.

'Tony step back.' He brought a syringe up from his pocket and injected her wrist with the substance.

Steve stood up abruptly from his worry. 'YO, you could have mentioned that earlier when we were all convinced she was going TO DIE.' He said angrily walking toward Bruce.

'She wasn't going to die and I completely forgot through all the shock I am going through right now because I am about to let my daughter play therapy with a psychopath.' Bruce looked up squinting.

'Wasn't my idea.' Steve walked backward to his previous location surrendering to Bruce.

'Bruce tightening his fists, turning his tight skin green.

'Hey, you wanna calm down?' Natasha said nodding her head at Bruce.

Cam shot up gasping heavily for breath still sweating.

'Cam, hey you okay?' Bruce asked shuffling around and rubbing her shoulder.

'What happened, dear?' Natasha asked resting her chin on her knee.

'Do you think she's going to know that, she just had a physical shut down.' Bruce asked baffled.

'Well sorry, Dr.' Natasha asked rolling her eyes.

'Hey Nat, go up over there I have something I need to discuss.' Tony interpreted.

Natasha got up slowly and walked to where Steve, Nick and Clint were sitting.

'Bruce, can we tell her?' Tony whispered to Bruce as Camilla took not one blind bit of notice.

'We? No. No. Not at all. Not yet.' Bruce answered.

'Dad? Am I okay?' Cam asked looking around, her piercing eyes half open.

'You will be, how do you feel? Bruce shuffled toward her.

'Im okay, I was just over thinking things, I'm okay, let's go.' She got up reassuringly without help.

'You sure?' Bruce asked gazing up, stretching his jaw still on his knees.

'Yeh..' She replied already walking away.

'She is a tough one, wonder where she gets that from ay.' Tony sneered stretching out his body patting Bruce on the shoulder.

Steve, Nick, Clint and Natasha followed.

Bruce still sat on his honkers for a few moments then stood up and sneaked unintentionally to the van.

He sat in his seat, it was cold, strapped himself in and shivered.

Camilla sensed her Dads contemplations and nuzzled into his shoulder comforting him.

Bruce smiled and rested his tired head on her crown. He got himself comfortable, after all, it was a long way to Asgard.


	5. Human Feelings

'Guys, here we are Asgard Avengers Head Quarters. New and improved.' Nick stated at he pulled up outside.

'So this is where you work?' Camilla asked tilting her head at the long awaited building to get a better view.

'Yes. Well not just where we work, there are headquarters in LA, New York, Washington and Asgard, this is also our home, it's your home too.' Clint replied fumbling with his keys.

'So why are we in Asgard? We were in proven driving distance of LA headquarters.' Camilla interrogated.

'This is where Loki is being held up. We need to be on Asgard for Thor and his family matters.' Steve replied, not expecting anyone else to.

'So lets go, what are we waiting for?' Natasha asked already stretching herself out of the truck.

Camilla was breath taken, although it wasn't the first time she had seen it, it wasn't animated or through a wind shield. She could see it. In a touchable 3 dimensional version. The blue thin panes that made out a disguised palace from the history and present drama.

They stepped toward it. Camilla still looking up, jaw slightly hinged lower.

She touched the wall of the silvery blue dream as she waked in. It brought her to a set bridge circling the outside of the dorm shape of the building. There were bridges sprouting out into a transparent glass circular room in the middle of the hall. Little did she know. Loki was being imprisoned in there.

Loki looked up as he heard movement of human life. Concerned by the sudden movement he stood up and moved toward the other side of the prison.

Camilla looked away from the centre and looked up whilst following the others. A stained glass roof was what she saw. Engraved with the avengers above, each of them stained with a permanently bright colour. However it was realistic despite the cracks of the glass.

'You like that?' Steve asked turning to see Camilla and detecting what she was looking at.

The others followed Steve to where Camilla was standing.

'A lot of years worth of hard work went into that.' Clint replied. Boasting with the proudness of the surrounding creation.

'Maybe you could make it onto there one day.' Tony said as he nudges Camilla in the arm lightly.

She turned smiling toward Bruce. He winked at her.

She turned back directing her gaze to the centre once again.

'Thats Loki, he's who you're going to be...caring for. Possibly until we find his army.' Natasha implied making Camilla create a better understanding. 'You'll meet him sooner or later.'

Camilla still looked. Trying to figure out wether her was staring back.

Loki gazed at the group. His attention immediately stuck to The girl, he was unable to take his eyes off of her. He stood up moving in disbelief. She was beautiful. She was lost in the moment. Completely oblivious to her own beauty. Loki was memorised. Staring at her eyes as they shined of the variation of colour from the window above and the way she scrunched her nose when she smiled. He was lovestruck. For the first time ever he had human feelings.

'How about we find Thor?' Nick suggested. 'He will be delighted to see us.'

The group followed Nick as they came to a black set of double doors. Nick took a card out of his pocket and swiped it in a form of complication they call technology. The doors gained them access and they walked through.

'Ahh Nick, nice to see you.' Thor replied as he spun around from accumulating papers and approaching the group.

'Guys, So happy to see you, glad to see us a-' Thor directed his sudden attention span to Camilla who trembled but stood proud admiring her favorite Hero.

'And you are?' Thor directed to Camilla.

Bruce stepped in saving Camilla. 'This is my daughter Camilla. She has came to help us out. Not a choice of her own exactly but she's a genius.' He said rubbing her hair out of place.

'Thor.' He said as he smiled and took out a hand for her to shake.

'Yes, yes of course you are.' She replied shaking his hand. She wasn't sure how to. She wasn't familiar with formal greeting.

'Shes going to be settling Loki. Finding out information, but politely. Possibly befriending him in a way. So he sees trust.' Bruce replied ensuring his daughters purpose.

'Glorious. You look great for the job. And from what I have heard also sound great for the job. So glad you could be here.' Thor replied looking at Camilla and smiling. 'We just need to have a quick word with Loki about this first, I'm sure he will be just fine with the idea. He has been desperate for company.'

'Ill show you too your room honey.' Natasha spoke up taking Camilla's hand and leading her through a couple of sets of doors.

Natasha brought out a card from her pocket and swiped it through the lock. The door opened revealing a plain room, the windows were boarded up messily.

'Sorry about that, I'll just pull them down, not to worry.' Natasha said reaching to detach the wooden panels from the window, the beds are really comfy, don't let the look deceive you.'

Camilla looked at the bed, then to the rest of the room, there was a big fitted wardrobe on the hard walls. There was a giant full length mirror hanging on a wall by itself. When Natasha pulled off the fifth and final panel the room lit up.

'Well, that door leads to your bathroom and your bags will be in your room soon. Here's your key, if you have any questions I'll be in the lab, make yourself at home. You are going to be here for a while.' Natasha walked out the room whilst finishing her last sentence leaving Camilla alone I'm her room. She looked around at the furniture over and over until her stare fixed out the window. She walked toward it climbing on the bed and sat there gazing out. The view was beautiful, buildings ranging in size. Asgard was different to LA, it was colourful with oddly shaped buildings. There wasn't much free land, everything covered in large towers. She wondered which one was Loki's palace. She scanned the distance to find a large gold building. It was so far away, yet Loki was so near.


	6. Evil Understanding

Camilla had woken up sweating she was frightened, forgetting where she was. She stood up delusional and got herself dressed slowly worried that her fragile self would brake somehow.

There was a light knock on the door followed by her dad whispering her name.

'Come in.' She allowed.

'You still want to go through with today?' Her dad asked paranoid.

Cam stared at herself in her full length mirror for a bit before assuring her dad she was ready.

'Remember don't get too close to the glass and do not give him any sharp objects.' Her dad instructed looking her dead in the eye.

Cam smiled lightly. 'Alright dad, he isn't Hannibal Lector.'

Bruce's laughter was followed by Thor's entrance.

'Sorry, the door was open, am I interrupting?' He asked apologetically.

'Of course not, come on in.' Cam gestured.

Thor looked around her bland room. 'Wow, we aught for some decoration in here Camilla, I'll arrange that.' Thor said still eyeing the room. 'Follow me Camilla.'

Thor lead Camilla to the steel door. 'I'll warn him first, I'll be right back.'

The doors released, giving him access. Cam waited.

'Loki..' Thor entered the room where Loki was imprisoned.

'Aah my brother.' Loki looked pleased to see him. 'Long time no see.'

'Loki, I have some news but you must remember we are doing this for your own benefit.' Thor added.

'We, brother, who is we?' Loki questioned walking repeatedly in circles.

'The rest of the Avengers and I.' Thor answered.

'Why would you try and benefit me. Thor, you put me in prison.' Loki looked hurt through his aggravation.

'LOKI.' Thor directed at Loki and made him silent.

'Carry on Brother.' Loki give up trying to hold back his chuckles.

'We are sending someone to talk to you from outside the prison. Giving you a bit of company. Whilst we try and get you out and sort...Asgard out.' Thor explained. Trying to hide his protection for his brother.

'Wait...what?' Loki put his hand up toward Thor, taken a back by his judgment.

'We are giving you a friend, acquaintance type. Human of course but friendly.' Thor tried back peddling.

'Who is this...mortal?' Loki walked further toward the glass.

Although Thor knew there was a pane of shatterproof glass between them he couldn't help but step back out of fear.

'Bruce has brought his daughter along to the headquarters and she possess special qualities.'

Loki arched his eyebrows parallel to his corneas and looked down to the floor. He recognised the girl walking across the bridge. The girl with the brightest eyes and the most warming style. The girl with the stare to die for. He remembered. Loki wasn't going to complain.

'Brother?' Thor asked edging forward. Loki was still staring at the glass floor. He regained reality and looked up before almost toppling over.

'Yes, I'm willing to have this fore mentioned acquantence.' Loki gestured his hand to where he last saw Camilla.

'Are you sure Loki? You don't look too thrilled?' Thor asked.

'Yes I am willing.' Loki announced, still with his back to Thor.

'Very well. Be ready to meet Camilla.' Thor demanded and walked toward the steel exit.

Loki felt his way to a seat. His eyes not focused on anything particular but thoughts raced through his mind making his views insignificant.

'Camilla.' Loki whispered to himself. It was a beautiful name afterall. He was obsessed, racking his brain for a meaning or some relation.

He found himself lying on his back on top of the glass floor when Thor shouted him to meet Camilla.

Camilla had followed Thor across the sturdy bridge, she felt like it was swinging whilst she tried to walk in a straight line instead of purposely hurling herself over the metal bars and onto the floor.

'Loki, this is Camilla.' Thor introduced.

Loki sat up straight with his side to Thor and Camilla. He smiled quickly before turning to get up. He stared at Camilla unable to take his eyes off her. She was easy to deduce, baseball vest, baggy jeans and brightly cleaned trainers. A tomboy. Well that was certainly a key aspect.

'I would shake your hand but there appears to be a glass pane between us, so for now, hi, I'm Camilla.' She joked through her nervousness.

Loki smirked. Impressed. He liked girls who told jokes.

'Yes. Of course you are.' He said turning around. Hands on hips. Sighing.

'He isn't used to this.' Thor assured when he saw Camilla's confused face. 'Why don't you have a seat. He will start a conversation sooner or later, call for me if you need my help.'

'Thanks.' Camilla accepted.

'I will leave you to it then. Goodbye brother.' He walked away swaying his shoulders.

Loki sighed roughly, unsure how to act. So he just stood facing away from her beauty.

Camilla waited 10 minutes before she spoke. She felt like it was a waste. She hunched her back forward and leant her elbows on her loose jeans.

'Should I call for help I mean...look I know we don't know each other but it's been ten minutes, you haven't moved position and I'm starting to worry.' Her voice was deeper than he expected, it was a pleasant surprise.

Loki cleared his throat. 'Tell me about yourself.' He wasn't ready to turn around yet. 'Anything you want to tell me, sad, happy, weird, your obsessions.'

'Okay..um.'she shook her head as her fringe tickled her brow. 'Im a nerd.'

'Aah, carry on.' Loki interjected.

'My personality is about 89% tomboy and 11% girl.' She added nodding her head. It seemed she was insulting herself. But it was the truth.

Loki turned spotting her.

'Decided to turn around? See there's a difference. You look like the comic character. The others don't.' Camilla sat on the chair, tall with her legs crossed.

'I am the only real one. I let my real emotions show. About 89% of me is dishonourable and 11% friendly.' Loki mimicked.

'Judging my accuracy?' Camilla asked looking up at the rather tall man smiling.

Loki looked at her face. He wasn't the only one mesmerised. She stared right back at him studying his face.

'Tell me something.' Loki changed his expression from playful to serious. 'Why did you agree to this? Why aren't you chasing after a superhero?'

'People say I'm attracted to danger. I once ran across a secluded train track 3.5 seconds before it reached where I was standing. Some say I'm stupid. I say I'm dauntless.' Camilla explained.

'Attracted to danger?' Loki looked down smiling.

'If I saw a burning house, blazing with flames, I'd run in.' She explained.

'Fascinating.' he said sitting on the closest bench to the glass pane. 'Camilla..right?'

'Yes but I prefer Cam.'

'No. Camilla. I demand you to tell me more about you. As much as possible.' Loki added laughing tying not to scare her.

'Okay. My mother died when I was born. Must have been too much trouble for her. I always take the enemies side, my dad is the most important person I'm to world to me, if he ever did anything to hurt me I would know it would be only to protect me.' She explained. Loki noted everything in his mind not wanting to forget one single detail.

'More. What do you like? Interests?' Loki extending his legs propping his feet against the glass.

Camilla also changed position, getting herself comfterble.

'I like comics and writing.' Camilla nodded hoping she hadn't forgot anything.

'What do you write?' Loki asked. She was surprised he was interested.

'Horror I suppose. Some. Only some, I like horror movies so I suppose that's where that has grown from.'

'Do you publish these things?' Loki asked unfamiliarly.

'I give them to my teacher and he helps me. He has published a few books in his time. We hate each other but he admires me and my talent.' Camilla explained. She had already confused herself.

'Maybe I could read some when I get out of this place.' Loki implied, putting a down on things.

'Trust me you're not as scary as people make you out to be, the real life you, my Dad made you out to be Hannibal Lector.' Camilla joked as Loki laughed.'Whats up with that. Why? What did you do?' Camilla asked unsure how to address the situation.

'I used my powers against my own brother.' Loki replied not sounding guilty whatsoever.

'Well what's the point in Loki without the whole brotherly tension?' She asked confused, using her understanding of The Avengers.

Loki looked down surprised.

He then looked up hopefully with wide eyes at Camilla and sat back folding his powerful arms.

'We will get along just nicely.' Loki observed.

Camilla smirked. 'Of course.'


	7. Say my name

Camilla closed the door to her room behind her. She was just about to unbuckle her trousers when her dad burst through the door. Bruce spun Camilla around grabbed her shoulders. 'Cam are you okay? Are you hurt?' Bruce inspected her arms and her face grabbing her cheeks.

'Dad,I'm fine. I had fun.' Camilla assured grabbing her dad's wrists and lowering them from her face.

'Really!?' Bruce asked.

'Yes of course. You asked me to befriend him so I did exactly that.' Camilla said walking to find her comic books in her bag.

'So you really don't mind..that we are forcing you to befriend a psycopath?' Bruce asked looking down at the bed still shocked.

'Oh, I'm fairly sure that's an assumption dad.' She corrected him.

'Woah there Cam. Don't think out loud.' He laughed. 'We are having dinner in the hall, wanna join or should I bring it up for you?'

'I'll join, if you all don't mind.' She replied turning to face her dad.

'We'd be honoured.' Natasha added as she strutted into the room. 'How was your session?'

'It was great. He was good at socialising, I thought he didn't speak much...' Camilla added concerned.

'Well everyone has hidden talents.' Natasha grabbed Cam's arm and led her into the hall. Bruce followed.

'Aah, nice to see you join us.' Steve added over the ringing of cutlery. He was the only one standing up leaning over the table and handing out the silver knives and forks. Camilla's attention was automatically drawn to the giant sturdy chandilear that hung down from the ceiling.

'I bet you that could hold 200 pounds. Trust me I've had many a party on that chandilear.' Steve told her secretly sneaking up behind her.

'C'mon sit down.' Tony gestured her over and stood to pull out the chair next to him.

Camilla sat down gratefully after grabbing her labelled meal off of the bench.

She looked around at everyone sitting down. Camilla admired the equality. Everyone with the same portion sizes, everyone pitched in with helping, no maids or servants. However most of all the round table is what struck her the most, nobody was head of the table to indicate the most power.

Camilla sat on the chair facing a glass panel covering most of the wall. She could see right into the centre where Loki was being imprisoned.

'Oh shoot.' Clint cursed. 'I didn't take Loki's meal in, I shall be two ticks.' He started to walk.

'No no, please let me do it, I probably need to get to know him better so, I insist.' Camilla gestured friendly.

Bruce looked at Camilla. He wasn't sure he liked he idea of her being so friendly with Loki. A mixture of fury and worry started to swell up in his eyes and grew down his face. Thor looked at him calmingly to reassure Cam knew exactly what she was doing.

'Ill be right back.' Camilla said as she killed the plastic crate with both hands and used her back to open the unexpectedly heavy door.

She had to take a few steps in before Loki realised she was approaching him.

'Aah, you're back? Again? Oh your just brining me food. Lovely. Get used to it.' Loki beamed , his pupils dilating.

Camilla opened the draw after entering a security number and slid the tray through. 'Im your acquaintance, not your servant.'

He laughed. 'I'm not entirely sure that's true Camilla.'

Cam was completely taken a back by Loki saying her name. It wasn't the first time but she hasn't got used to it. Her face lay expressionless.

'Is everything okay?' Loki asked unexpectedly concerned.

'Yes everything is fine. Just fine.' She stared at him until she became conscious of her whereabouts. 'I have a meal to attend so I guess this goodbye until tomorrow.' She walked out of the centre as quickly as possible not giving Loki time to respond.

'You look like you've seen a ghost.' Nick observed as she sat down.

'Yes, quite literally. I'm okay just hungry I guess.' She got comfortable in her seat and proceeded with her meal. Everyone was hushed until they finished.

'Y'know I'm not a fan of awkward silences but that one was delicious.' Camilla joked whilst tugging her waist band.

Everyone smiled around the table. 'Well I wouldn't get too attached. This is a special occasion. Our first night reunited with each other.' Natasha retaliated putting her hand on Camilla's.

'I will toast to that.' Tony announced raising his glass and tilted his head back. Everyone raised their wine except Camilla who had diet coke.

'On three everyone.' Thor added.

'1..2..THE AVENGERS!' Everyone chorused. Even Camilla who hadn't done that in her entire life.

Each of them took a sip of their drink except Camilla who lagged a little watching all of her role models do their honours. She then took a big mouthful of her coke.

'And again everyone again on three 1..2..' Then Steve let out the largest burp. Followed by Camilla's unintentional belch. Everyone laughed and took sips creating a casual burping contest. Camilla fell about laughing along with the others in her chair until she looked through the glass and saw Loki hopefully gazing at her. It wasn't as aggressive as a stare, it was light and breath taking. She stopped laughing and announced she was ready to sleep. 'I think I am ready to fall asleep now. The burping contest really took it out of me. If you pardon the pun.'

Everyone once again smiled. Camilla grabbed her plate to place it on the bench until her dad interrupted. 'Leave that sweetheart. I'll clear that up.'

'Thanks dad. Okay well goodnight everyone.'

'Goodnight.' The rest of the guys chorused.

Camilla reached her room and lay down on her bed she kicked off her shoes and trousers and sleepily slipped off her vest and replaced it with a t-shirt. Her covers were drew back by her needy hands and she climbed into her bed, one leg at a time. She was convinced she would fall asleep quicker than the speed of light but her mind kept interrupting her pre-dreams with comments that Loki had made. He was on her mind constantly for the first two hours of her forcing herself to sleep. She suddenly calmed down when she remembered she could see him again tomorrow. Cam fell asleep soundly her legs hanging off each side of the bed. She didn't snore but she kicked and punched angrily in her sleep as always.

Camilla woke up to the sound of heavy steel doors opening and closing. She grabbed each side of her head and sat up. The sound went right through her until her ears adjusted from their sleep. She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water not realising she would get her fringe wet until she looked up and sighed. She continued to wash herself and get ready, throwing on a different pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. She waked to the kitchen where she saw only some of the others, Natasha, her dad and Tony where leaning against different counter tops around the kitchen.

'Morning sleeping beauty.' Her dad greeted hugging her.

'Morning.' She mumbled once released from her dad's grasp.

Camilla reached in the fridge to find something that would wake her up and stretched her arm out.

Tony spotted a few big bruises around her elbow. 'Oh. Rough sleeper ay? He asked rhetorically.

Camilla turned at saw Tony directing his sentence at the bruises on her elbow. She looked down to find them. 'Oh yeh, I forgot about that.' She said still hazily he voice deeper that usual. Camilla then inspected her other arm in case of any bruises. There were five more giant bruises. She span to show the others. 'Looks like it doesn't just end there.'

The others studied her arm. 'Oh hun are you okay, does it hurt?' Natasha asked worriedly. Camilla bent her mid bruised arm toward herself and hissed. 'Yes I'll be fine as long as I get some caffeine. We got any coffee?' Camilla asked hopefully.

'We ran out yesterday morning, sorry Cam.' Tony apologised.

'We do have coke. You want a can? I will let you off this morning as you have work to do.' Her dad offered politely.

'Sure.' Camilla reached in the fridge with her healthiest arm and grabbed a can. She opened the can and took a sip. 'Well I have some to do list boxes to tick, so I'm gonna head down.' She added whilst walking through the first set of doors.

She made her to do list in her head as she made the rest of her short, on foot journey. 'First I enter with a joke, maybe with a hint of self hatred, I kind of specialise in that field. Second I ask him to tell me about himself, after his selfless question topics yesterday and finally..get him to say my name.'


	8. Learning Loki

'You just can't stay away can you?' Loki teased having a clear understanding of her work.

Camilla laughed at she walked across the bridge sleepily.

'You're full of enthusiasm this morning.' Loki again teased friendly.

'Yeh, I don't sleep well.' Camilla explained as she slumped down into her chair propping the can down on the cold floor around her. 'I mean you sleep in a prison and you look fine so maybe we should swap for a night.' She closed her eyes and slid further down her chair.

Loki smiled as his cheeks flushed from her minor compliment. 'You never fail to make me laugh.'

Camilla reached down with her two adjusting hands to reach her can when Loki saw her bruise covered arms and gasped deeply. He shouldn't care but he couldn't keep his feelings inside. 'Camilla?' He questioned seriously.

Cam swallowed her drink hard when the butterflies in her stomach created a shield. She froze before realised where his eyes were directed.

'Yes, they are a result of my rough night sleeping.' Camilla replied.

'Are you hurt?' He asked still concerned.

Camilla was taken back by his generosity which made her butterflies push out an enormous sigh. She was hurt but she didn't want to make anymore of a scene.

'No, I'm fine.' Was all Cam could get out.

'Good.' Was all Loki could get out.

Camilla stared at him whilst he smiled down at his hands, his long fingers where entangled with eachother.

'Tell me about you. I still don't know everything about you yet.' Camilla forced.

'Well, I can't really get up to much in here, so that's my hobbies out the window. So..get ready for my life story Camilla.'

'Cant wait.' She replied as her stomach butterflies went crazy.

'Odin, the father of Thor, adopted me at a young age but that didn't mean I got treated with more respect or waited on by any Asgardian. People still admired Thor as he excelled in all of Odin's endeavours. I was so aggravated by this that I started my study in sorcery. I was a natural what can I say? People often frowned upon me for my mischievousness however I was only that way because Odin lavished Thor with unconditional love and did not give me the time of day. I envied Thor and when Odin was creating his gift, the enchanted hammer, I interfered causing it to be shorter that supposed. When Thor and I were still young he loved Sif, the sword maiden and would admire her beautiful golden hair from afar. When she was sleeping, I cut her hair but Thor suspected it was me and demanded I restore her hair, however I wouldn't waste my sorcery so I ordered some elves, but they created black hair for her which I was convinced would die down his love for her. He still loved her and that's when I realised that love was more than looks.' Loki explained remembering every single detail.

'Sounds rough.' Camilla said joking around.

'Yes, it was, but that was when I felt. When I had emotion. Then one day I became bigger than that. I haven't felt human feelings since.' Loki lied but he couldn't admit his feelings for her just yet.

'When did you stop?' Camilla asked intrigued.

'When I was a teenager. I fought for Asgard when the queen of the Norns planned an attack. Although she asked me to join her army I denied and would aid for my family. They still didn't respect me and after that. I gave up and that is it.' He added to his story.

'So..what if someone insulted you? You wouldn't be hurt?' Camilla tested him.

'I'd just look down on them. I don't want to be insulted and I don't want to cry and I get what I want.' Loki replied deeply.

Camilla felt intimidated but she liked it. He was a villain after all. 'Interesting.' She spoke.

'What about your story?' He asked pushing the spot light off of him.

She finished off her sip and then started. 'Well, my mother died after giving birth to me so as a result of that I grew up with my dad, he was always very protective of me, didn't like when I got into drama but I did, being the trouble maker I was I used my mischief against others but not my Dad, I wouldn't dream of hurting him. I liked to climb trees until I was about 15 then I stopped climbing them for fun and created my own treehouse where I could go to get away from my house and be wherever my imagination took me. I didn't have any friends as a child because I hurt everyone but I had my dad and my comic books and that's all I really wanted. Then I started to venture into writing, teachers underestimated me and I would constantly be shut up in detention. Not just for free periods, no, certain classes that I wasn't aloud to be in because I lashed out at the teachers. I wasn't sure where my anger stemmed from but now I'm pretty convinced its my dads genes.'

'Are you still mischievous?' Loki asked trying to keep the fact that he was impressed hidden.

'Of course. Tomboys always are.' She shrugged when she said it as if it wasn't her choice. 'I was reading a comic book on the way down here and it said you killed 2 children..I wasn't sure what to believe. Wether that was the comic books or the real you..'

'The time when I killed 80 people in two days, 2 of those people were children, I despise children anyway.' Loki replied aggravated by the thought of kids.

'Well that makes two of us.' Camilla smiled.

'Aren't you a child?' Loki asked confused.

Camilla wasn't sure wether he was joking or not. 'You'd be surprised, I'm just immature, I'm 18 on Friday.'

Loki beamed surprised. 'You dont say? Thats my birthday too, you look much younger than 18.' He studied Camilla's beautiful gaze. 'Aah adulthood, I entered that 4 and a bit years ago. I reach my 23rd year on Friday along with you.'

'23 is my lucky number.' She stated in a matter of fact tone.

'Coincidence?' Loki asked rhetorically raising his eye brows.

Camilla nodded smiling widely. 'I don't like celebrating my birthdays. I never have.'

'Birthdays aren't a priority of mine however I remember the day Thor saved me when Stark had captured me. It was my birthday. I still will never forget that. He went down to fight in the forest for me. I was so impressed. After everything I put him through he still gave that much to fight on my side. However that didn't last for long.' Loki sighed turning away from Camilla.

'Thor cares. He treats you finely and he wants you out.' Camilla assured. She wasn't good at comforting.

Loki didn't reply and just stood facing away from her attempts.

'Im just going to come and say it. This is really uncomfortable, I suck at making people feel better. I'm good at relationship advice but not this. I'm also having major déjà vu of the first time we met.'

Loki looked down smiling.

'Loki?' She hadn't directed his name at him before. She tensed.

He looked to the side revealing only one side of his face to Camilla when his stomach clutched sending sparks to his arms, neck and face creating goosebumps. He hadn't felt like that before. In his entire life. What was happening. He looked down again.

Camilla sensed what was happening although it want usual, she knew Loki now, the real Loki.

'I understand you.' He blurted out.

Camilla's stomach turned making her hiccup cutely.

Loki turned around smiling.

'Thanks for that. Did you have to give me the hiccups?' Camilla asked joking around.

Loki put his hands up surrendering. 'Wasn't my choice.' He said synchronised with Camilla's pathetically sweet hiccups.

Cam looked down at her watch. 'Oops, my shift ended literally 25 minutes ago.' She added picking up her can and preparing to say goodbye.

'Do tomboys also lose track of time? This doesn't seem like a job. This is one of your hobbies now isn't it?' Loki smiled.

Camilla smiled back bowing her head hiccuping.

'Until next time.'

'You want to be glad I like you Camilla.'

She looked down blushing.

She waked through and into the lab. Tony and Bruce stood around their hi-tech computers.

'Yo, Cam we were thinking would you work night shifts? To see what his night self is like? Your dad and I both agree its a great idea.' Tony explained.

'Yeh, we did a lot of research and it shows people are more vulnerable at night, you won't have to work on your birthday though because its a special day.' Bruce added backing up Tony.

'Id prefer to work on my birthday, as long as its night shift.' Camilla protested.

'You don't want to stay off on your birthday?' Tony questioned.

'Ive never really celebrated my birthday, I'm all for getting stacks of new comic books but that's it. I like cake. So if you want to make me celebrate it, give me comic books and cake.' She winked and walked away.

'Honey, where you off?' Her dad shouted after her.

'Im going to see Natasha, I'll start night shift tomorrow. Cheerio.' She replied with her head around the door.

Tony looked at Bruce. 'Too much time with that British guy.' He said whilst eyebrows were raised as high as ever.

Bruce looked down at his computer laughing.

Camilla walked through the heavy door back to the centre.

'Just can't stay away can we?' Loki laughed as he sat on the floor. He followed Camilla around whilst her long legs carried her.

'I start night shifts tomorrow. Get ready for more sleepless nights.' Camilla told him.

'Ill look forward to it, maybe you could give me some of that relationship advice.' He said winking.

Camilla looked at him from the other side of the room. His hair wash piled up on one side she smiled at him. He looked different. 'If I was good at it I'd also give you some hair advice to.' She disappeared through the door.

Loki tilted his head back laughing and fell back like a starfish. Camilla could hear his laughs.

Cam knocked on the door to Natasha's office.

'Its open.' She approved.

'Hello Natasha.' Camilla walked in and sat down on a comfy arm chair and pressed her thumb against her mouth.

'And how was your day.' Natasha asked not looking up from her work.

Camilla smirked and brought down her thumb. 'It was fine, absolutely fine.'


	9. Chapter 9

sorry to say this but I am not continuing because I am working on other stories including a Loki fanfiction and a Suoernatural one. I have not got any ideas for to continue this story. So I apologise. Thank you.


End file.
